


Like Real People Do

by KillerQueen20



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: "El manto de la noche me esconderá de ellos, con tal de que me quieras que me encuentren aquí. Más vale que acabe mi vida por su odio, que prorrogar la muerte sin tener tu amor".Contrario a lo que todos creen, poco después del apocalipsis que nunca fue, Aziraphale y Crowley se separaron, yendo por caminos separados sin volver a verse.Tendrían que pasar tres años para darse cuenta de que entraría a las profundidades del inframundo para rogar el regreso del ángel que vivía enterrado entre sus memorias. Así como alguna vez un hombre llamado Orfeo le pidió a Hades por su Eurídice.Así como alguna vez un demonio llamado Crowley le pidió a Satanás por su Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> _**Ad initium.** Frase en latín que significa al inicio o inicialmente. Mejor conocido como prólogo._

— ­­Bueno, eso se desinflo como un globo.

Si en unos seis mil años, le preguntaras a Anthony J. Crowley —aunque en ese entonces respondía al nombre de Crawley— sobre aquel momento en el jardín del Edén, él podría reproducir palabra por palabra la conversación que prosiguió a tal encuentro, como si se encontrara por completo indeleble en su memoria.

Pero si tú le hicieras la misma pregunta al principado Aziraphale, él enmudecería totalmente, desviaría el tema en cosa de segundos y nadie haría hincapié.

En realidad, la primera interacción sucedida entre un ángel y un demonio carece de mucha importancia, ya ha sido reproducida un montón de veces en el imaginativo del colectivo popular; lo que verdaderamente importa fueron los sucesos que siguieron a ese encuentro, que abarcarían en total seis siglos de animadversión que pronto se convirtieron en simpatía, que luego se volvería algo similar a la amistad y que gradualmente, poco a poco, mutuaria en algo llamado amor.

Crawley no se da cuenta porque en ese entonces aún era muy absorto a si mismo pero el principado de rulos rubios no le presta tanta atención como él piensa; está más ocupado teniendo un debate de moralidad en su interior como para interesarse lo suficiente en las disparatadas divagaciones de un demonio al que sólo ha conocido por cinco minutos.

Un trueno resuena a la distancia y eso es lo único que se necesita para sacar al ángel de sus cavilaciones. En un acto de inercia, Aziraphale lleva su mirada hacia el rostro del demonio, el cual está de perfil, dejando ver el visible tatuaje de una serpiente — ¡Oh, la ironía!— que sirve como un límite entre su oreja y el resto de su rostro. Aquel dibujo de tinta negra no sirve más que para turbar al pretérito guardián de la puerta Este.

Comienza la primera lluvia de la humanidad y por algo a lo que culpa a su obligación moral como ángel, utiliza su ala para cubrir —pues jamás admitirá que fue para proteger— la anatomía del demonio de las gotas acuosas que caían sobre ellos.

Ni siquiera la lluvia es capaz de borrar completamente la abrumadora sensación que lo ahoga y que lo acompañaría por los siguientes seis mil años.

Aziraphale sólo se limita a tirar de la ya larga manga de su túnica, como si tratara de ocultar su muñeca izquierda; o más bien, ocultar lo que hay en su muñeca izquierda.

No sabe muy bien la razón de su actuar y pasarían siglos antes de que pudiera comprenderlo de manera parcial, nunca antes había oído hablar de una pareja entre un ángel y un demonio, así que está bastante inquietado por la marca que comparte con el pelirrojo bajo su ala. Más que inquietado, asustado por el hecho de que su alma gemela es un demonio.

Decide así, empezar con una costumbre que duraría siglos: callarse y ocultar.

[…]

**6000 años después, el quinto día del resto de sus vidas.**

— _Él es tan tonto,_ —piensa Crowley — _Quiero besarlo._

— No puedes estar hablando en serio, ángel. —le dice Crowley al rubio a su lado y luego suelta una carcajada tal que reverberó por todo el Bentley.

A pesar de la acusación del demonio, el rostro del rubio no trasmutó en ninguna mueca divertida ni de sus labios salió alguna risa, permaneció estoico e imperturbable. — Estoy hablando muy en serio, querido.

Es entonces cuando la incredulidad de Crowley se convierto en estupor, detrás de sus gafas oscuras parpadea un par de veces, como si intentara despertarse de lo que parecía un sueño… o una pesadilla.

— Ángel, escúchate a ti mismo. —le dice el demonio, y esta vez no se molesta en ocultar en tono de súplica en su voz. —Ya viste la injusticia de Dios, y ahora, ¿Volverás con ellos? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, todo el dolor que vimos que el cielo infligía a los demás?

— Es lo mejor, ¿O acaso esperas que crea que nos dejarán en paz? — _¿Acaso esperas que estarás a salvo?_ Quiere añadir pero las palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta por alguna razón.

Crowley, por primera vez desde el fallido fin del mundo, se queda sin palabras. Golpea sus manos contra el volante de su adorado Bentley en un intento de volcar toda su energía en algo que no fuera gritar. —Pero, ¿Qué hay de nuestro lado?

Aziraphale respira hondo. Mira a Crowley, luego a los labios de Crowley y luego lo vuelve a mirar a él. Sus ojos están llenos de desesperación y dolor.

— No existe nuestro lado. —responde Aziraphale fría y lacónicamente. —Siempre seremos opuestos y enemigos, no importa lo que hagamos.

Crowley vuelve a quedarse sin habla. Siente su corazón romperse. O a lo mejor siempre ha estado roto.

— _Ni siquiera nuestro vínculo de almas gemelas podría cambiar eso._ —continua Aziraphale en un murmuro que no es audible para el demonio, quien parece finalmente romperse en el asiento del automóvil.

— T-tan solo… —se lamenta la serpiente de Edén, hundiéndose aún más en su asiento. —Tan solo quisiera irme de aquí, a donde nadie me conozca ni sepa mi nombre.

El principado no tarda en responder. —Entonces hazlo.

Crowley está atónito y conmocionado. Y sobre todo herido por la frialdad y premura que tiene Aziraphale por sacarlo de su vida.

— _Aquí es donde todo esto termina. Necesito que termine. Necesito que te vayas y te escondas lo más lejos posible. Te necesito a salvo. —_ suplica mentalmente el rubio, esperando que el demonio se dé por vencido.

Divertida situación la de ambos, ¿No es así?

Ahí está Crowley, en un auto con un ser maravilloso como lo es Aziraphale; él lo ama pero no se lo dirá porque Aziraphale se encargó de matar las esperanzas que tenía. Esa carga, esos sentimientos sin decir, se convierten en una carga de más de seis mil años que lo cansa.

Ahí está Aziraphale, en un auto con un ser maravilloso como lo es Crowley, y está luchado muy duro contra sus deseos de decirle que lo ama, tratando de ahogar esos sentimientos. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar y sorpresivamente Crowley se acerca, coloca su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla y lo mira fijamente.

Los irises ambarinos del demonio chocan con la mirada azul del ángel en una batalla de miradas en la que ambos saben que no hay ganadores.

Llegando a una dolorosa resolución, Crowley lo besa. Seis mil años de amor y devoción vertidos en un beso desesperado y confuso.

Un ardor invade sus cuerpos, una oración para la que no existen palabras, y sienten como sus corazones echan raíces en sus cuerpos, como si hubieran descubierto algo para lo que ni siquiera había un nombre.

Ambos se separan y aun agitado, Aziraphale es capaz de soltar aquellas palabras de una forma casi aséptica. —Vete Crowley.

El ángel sale del automóvil y empieza a alejarse cuando escucha a Crowley escupir. — ¿Sabes? Una jaula de oro sigue siendo una jaula.

Aziraphale no responde, incapaz de mirar hacia atrás mientras se aleja. — _Olvida nuestra historia. Por favor, ódiame y vete. Solo mantente a salvo._

— Pídeme que me quede. —implora el demonio.

El principado rubio se vuelve una última vez. Una última oportunidad, Crowley le está dando una última oportunidad para que le pidiera que se quedara.

Aziraphale no le pide que se quede.

En vez de eso, se da la vuelta y vuelve a caminar a paso presuroso hasta alejarse del demonio.

Aziraphale no lo supo y jamás lo sabría, pero cuando apartó la mirada, Crowley lo miró como si él fuera algo que valiera la pena mirar.

Y es que a los ojos del demonio, así lo era.

Pero eso, al parecer ya no importa, ambos se despiden en silencio del otro, marcando punto final a una historia que no porque haber terminado. Una historia donde, entre el inicio y el final hubo mucho, pero mucho amor.

Ambos empezaron a vivir sus vidas.

Por separado.


End file.
